Things about a scarecrow
by xbloodysandx
Summary: There are things about Kakashi people don't know. The more Naruto learn about these things the more he loves the man. Rated : M hinted Yaoi nothing too graphic though


Scarecrow… a very useful tool to keep ones firm fields safe and keep the birds away. It stands alone in a vast field guarding it all his life. It was the perfect protector though rarely cared for.

And it's damn lonely.

Almost all these things were true about the man who was named after the scarecrow. Hatake Kakashi. The Firm field scarecrow.

Saying Naruto is fascinated with this man would be understatement of his obsession towards his lover. Kakashi was his sensei, lifelong guardian, a guide and now his lover and Naruto could swore he could never love anyone more then he loves his scarecrow.

And so he finds himself watching Kakashi one day to figure why he loves this man so much. People act truly themselves when they think when they weren't being watched. Kakashi was no exception. And so Naruto learns many things about his ex-sensei he never knew before.

Shinobi life isn't very easy for socialism but all of them manage one way or another. When someone throws a success mission party almost the whole village crashes it for the free booze and the cheerful company in their grim life. They were a happy bunch when they were drunk. Deadly but happy. And so no one misses these occasions. Especially if it's the Sarutobi house is calling in the party.

Asuma Sarutobi is a walking fountain of booze. And he's so good with hooking people up that one could easily mistake him for a pimp.

This is no disrespect towards Asuma. If the Konoha shinobi were grateful to Asuma's father the 3rd Hokage for protecting them then the whole shinobi nation was grateful to Asuma for getting them laid at least once. So it's easy to say a party thrown by Asuma was hardly missed by any shinobi present in the village.

Naruto was surprised when he walked in Kakashi's home to find the man hunched over his perverted book with no sign of joining the party of the year. And as Naruto watched the slumped shoulder almost covering the infamous tiny perverted book he suddenly felt a strange feeling rush trough him. He crawled behind the masked man and sat up on his knees. He kissed the broad shoulder before nuzzling the man's neck.

"Not going to the party?"

"maa… no… don't feel like it." Came Kakashi's lazy drawl.

"You're missing all the sake love." Naruto said corking an eyebrow.

"Asuma always saves few bottles for me." The other eyebrow joins the already crocked eyebrow on Naruto's forehead. He kissed the back of Kakashi's head and smiled.

First thing he learns was that his lover was very high on the antisocial list in shinobi world. Funny how Kakashi never looks that antisocial. But he was.

XXXX

A shinobi always stays aware of his surrounding so his enemy never gets the element of surprise. And no one was better in it then Kakashi. It was impossible to surprise the man. At least Naruto never managed it and he was a darn good shinobi now in his 2 years of life.

Yet Kakashi trembles slightly in surprise when Naruto accidentally drops a mug one day. One would think a man who hears bombs and jutsus go off for the most of his day wouldn't still be surprised to hear a simple cup breaking.

But Kakashi apparently is not above of being surprised.

And just a simple human matter makes Naruto loves the man even more. He never thought Kakashi any other way then a shinobi. But before being a shinobi Kakashi was a human.

XXXX

Killing without guilt was on their job description. Never think twice before making a fatal blow once sure you're facing your enemy. If you felt before you hit then its gonna cost your life.

Kakashi is a cold blooded killer. Guilt rarely consumed him and he dealt with it with extreme success. Never can say they found the man in guilt for a mission full of murder or any such thing.

But when Naruto asks who used the last bit of toothpaste or ate the last cookie Kakashi can't look at him with guilt. The man could lie to a room full of enemy ninja about his whole life but when it came to confessing who used the last squeeze of toothpaste the man couldn't bring words to his pretty lips. He looked at his dogs accusingly as if Naruto would believe the dog ate the toothpaste.

Even the dogs weren't that dumb and gave their owner a disbelieving look before excusing themselves. And Kakashi looks at Naruto as a man guilty for committing the biggest crime on the face of earth.

The masked man is hopelessly useless when it comes to confessing small things or lying about them.

This leaves Naruto in utter surprise.

XXXX

One thing people don't know about Kakashi is the man didn't have any mirror except for the only was above his bathroom sink. And one thing not even Kakashi knew about himself is that he doesn't even look at that single mirror.

Naruto wonders when the man saw or actually looked in a mirror. Or if the man really knows how he looks like. If he knows how beautiful he is. Why he didn't like mirrors was unknown to Naruto.

The first time Kakashi had looked at his reflection of himself in Naruto's eyes he had looked away a moment later with a strange look.

Naruto's okay with that. Because he doubts the man would still love him if he knew how beautiful he was. From the velvet ivory skin, silver platinum silken hair, beautiful eyes that held so many stories to his sinful lips, luscious fingers and his flawless toes Kakashi was heartbreakingly, breathtakingly beautiful. And its best if the man didn't know or let anyone rather then Naruto know.

One thing people don't know about Hatake Kakashi is the man is beautiful even with his flaws and imperfections.

And Naruto was grateful what that was a secret. He couldn't handle the completion otherwise.

XXXX

Kakashi was knows as the man of thousand jutsus. His sharingan memory made it impossible for the Hatake to forget something. He never forgets even a single hand sign thousand jutsus require and he learn more everyday. He multitasks as he breathes. Naruto saw him win many battles without taking off his eye from that perverted book of his.

Nothing gets past the man's eyes. Nothing is forgotten in the sharingan ninja's mind right?

Wrong.

Every morning Kakashi is found running around in his kitchen because he simple forgot about the water he had on stove to make some morning tea.

This happens at least 3 times a week. Kakashi repeatedly burns a pot for simple water boiling purpose.

Why?

Because he forgot he had water on the stove.

And that's not for deceiving his enemy of his capability. Even when the man's completely alone this happens. In fact when Naruto isn't around this reaches even more deadly level.

So Naruto bought him an electric kettle.

The thing blowed up and almost destroyed the kitchen on the first day. Kakashi once again forgot he had water boiling. This time in kettle.

Naruto watched in sheer disbelief as his sensei cleaned the kitten muttering something about water hating him and his family being cursed by tea or something and never drinking the stupid drink and something else about buying coffee.

Even with the perfect photographic memory it's still possible to forget something. If you're a silver haired Hatake Kakashi.

And for some reason this non-shinobi behavior made him love the older man even more.

XXXX

Shinobi have unending patience towards things. And Kakashi has training to stay strong under the worse torture. The man has the patience of a rock. And it always fascinates Naruto how much pain the masked man could carry without ever saying one word.

Broken bones sever blood loss and any other deadly injuries were ignored by the man until the mission was over. But be there when Kakashi has something as small as a flue the man's whines and growls and complains will drive you nuts.

Kakashi has no tolerance for small problems and even though he could take a leg broken in 5 places without a single word he couldn't take a runny nose for 5 minutes without threatening said poor nose of cutting it off his face.

Naruto finds it highly amusing.

XXXX

One thing Naruto knows and hops that he's the only one who knows this is that his ex-sensei's voice isn't that lazy within the walls of their bedroom. Kakashi isn't a screamer.

Not always no. He didn't scream. He whispered. Even when he is drowning in the deepest pit of love and lust even when Naruto has him at the edge of release Kakashi rarely screams his name.

There aren't many words exchanged as Naruto buries himself in the man's welcoming heat. Kakashi only wraps his long pale arms around Naruto's shoulder as the thrusts gets brutal and unforgiving.

"…'ruto…" the blonde's name is whimpered again and again as a breathless prayer from those kiss bruised lips. And nothing no words of seduction no promise of desire is nearly as erotic as these half whispered version of his name from his bliss drenched ex-sensei.

And as they reach their limit Naruto seals their lips in another brutal kiss in which Kakashi comes undone chocking on a moan with their lips still pressed together and Naruto greedily drinks those small noises in the kiss. And the blond knows he won't have it any other way.

Kakashi's voice is most beautiful in its hushed tone during the moment of their intimacy.

XXXX

Kakashi had few silly habits and possessions. He has a ridiculous looking table clock. And Naruto would kill to know where Kakashi bought it from. It was round and heavier then a cannonball. And if used properly it could be a lethal weapon. And Kami-sama the sound of its alarm could turn half the village deaf but Kakashi sleeps trough it like a baby.

Naruto threw it in a wall few times it only damaged the wall but the clock itself stayed perfectly intact and kept blaring its screeching alarm. Kakashi loved that old piece of antique and gave Naruto the stink eye when the blond repeatedly tried to break it. Kakashi snatched it out of his hands and kicked him out of the apartment when he was about to rashingan the shit out of it.

The masked man also has a plant. He named it Mr. Ukkie. And he keeps his antique table clock right beside Mr. Ukkie. And he spends hours taking care of them.

Even if the house was trashed sometimes the plants leafs shines like polished glass. Kakashi took good care of his books, his dogs, Mr. Ukkie, the damned clock and Naruto. But the man always forgot to take care of himself.

XXXX

What people know about Kakashi is that the man is rarely defeated. They know the man is deadly and a treasure of Konoha. There weren't many battles the man would lose. And they know that Kakashi's anything but weak.

Kakashi is the sleepless guard that looked ever their village as a guardian angle, as a scarecrow looking over a firm field. They have seen him spend nights after sleepless nights guarding the village boarder during troubled times.

But they haven't seen Kakashi sleep. They didn't know Kakashi became boneless in Naruto's secured arms. They don't know that after a particular hard mission Kakashi became exhausted and he cherished a good night of sleep just like any other villager. No one saw how sometimes his lips parted in his sleep how his eye lids trembled during his many dreams he can't remember in the morning.

No one knew Kakashi looked so vulnerable and tired in his sleep. And most of the time people tend to forget that Kakashi's just as human as rest of them and Naruto hated them for that.

But honestly Naruto liked the facts that no one knew these things about Kakashi but him. He liked having the man all to himself. It's a privilege to know about the man who hides everything about himself. So he never wanted anyone to know these sides of Kakashi.

What Naruto didn't mind people knowing is that Hatake Kakashi was that the lover of their 6th hokage Uzumaki Naruto. And no one could love the man more then their blond hokage. And they also knew not to mess with the masked man because their Hokage was one possessive son of a gun.

Life is much simple and easy this way and Naruto wouldn't have it any other way.

His thoughts breaks when Kakashi stirs in his arms and peaks at him with one open eye lid.

"What you looking at?" the previously sleeping man grumbles in his usual sleep warmed voice.

"I love you…" Naruto says and Kakashi manages to send him a mock frown

"Yeah tell me something I don't know."

"You're a lazy old man." Naruto chuckles as his ex-sensei settles more comfortably with his face buried under his chin and goes to sleep mumbling something about annoying blonds in early morning. Naruto looked at the in famous Hatake clock and its half past 8.

Another thing about Kakashi… the man was lazier then he looked. Well Naruto loved him anyway. He sighed happily joins the man for late morning sleep. People didn't know but Kakashi's laziness is highly contagious.


End file.
